Cowboys and Angels
by Arisachan93
Summary: Crossover NCIS, NCIS: LA, Hawaii 5-0, and JAG since they are all in the same "universe". Dr. Mary Alice Williams gets into trouble and her old friend Gibbs is there to help her out. Gibbs/OC, Tony/Ziva and slight Danno/ Steve. The name of this story came from a song that will be featured in it in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A man watched through the window as the young doctor click away at her computer and her bodyguard leaned against the wall watching her, completely unaware of his presence. He would have to make this quick, kill the guards and grab the pretty doc well he still had the element of surprise. The man motioned to his partner it was time to move.

The MPs at the door were easy marks, were dead before they even noticed the masked men. The men disabled the alarm and lock on the door before they entered quietly. The guards inside were FBI and only slightly harder to take down, they only got off a few shots before they died but they had not managed to warn their counterpart inside the lab. The men were thankful the lab was soundproofed.

The alarm for the lab was trickier then the one on the outer door but they had it disabled in a matter of minutes. They flung the door open, expecting this part to be easy. They were wrong. The guard drew his gun in the blink of an eye and shot the second man dead. The doctor, for her part, didn't scream as she dove under the table she only gasped.

The first man shot the guard in the chest twice before getting hit in the leg. He fired off one more round into the guard's chest and watched as he sunk to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. The man made to move for the doctor but stopped short when he heard sirens, the bitch must have his some sort of secondary alarm. Dragging her to his van in time with his injured leg would be impossible, her boyfriend was an ex-Marine and a notorious hard-ass after all he must have taught her something. With a growl of frustration the man left.

**Across Town at NCIS HQ**

Gibbs answered his cell phone on the third ring. "Jethro," Fornell sounded strange on the other end. "It's Alice." Gibbs heart almost stopped. He could imagine life without the girl after 16 years of close friendship. "She's alright, mostly just shaken up."

"What happened?" His voice sounded slightly strained. DiNozzo's head shot up across the bullpen, he knew something was wrong, but Gibbs ignored him as he stood and grabbed his sidearm and badge form his desk draw.

"Someone broke into the lab and shot up the place. All but one of the guards are dead, the ones in critical condition. Alice got grazed on the arm by a ricochet." Fornell answered.

"We're going joint on this, Tobias." Gibbs said firmly, which got McGee's and Bishop's attentions.

"Gibbs, you know you can't, her boss will throw a fit." Fornell warned.

"I won't. DiNozzo will." Gibbs growled into the phone before snapping it closed.

"Boss?" DiNozzo questioned tentatively.

"Med lab got shot up, you're on lead with Fornell." Gibbs answered moving around his desk.

"Williams's?" DiNozzo asked as he grabbed his bag, Bishop and McGee doing the same.

"Yeah." Gibbs said heading to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**DiNozzo's POV**

"This is going to fun." McGee said sarcastically when they made it to the company car, Gibbs had got straight for his Challenger. "I hope Williams is okay."

"Okay, who's Williams and what's with Gibbs?" Bishop asked as they slid into the car. Williams was a common last name, she knew several unrelated people who shared it.

"Dr. Mary Alice Williams." DiNozzo clarified. "She's an old friend of Gibbs, his mentor's niece." He noticed that the speed that Gibbs was driving at was highly unsafe but kept up anyway.

"Oh, I didn't know Gibbs knew Dr. Williams." Bishop said, then at DiNozzo's and McGee's expressions she added. "She's done some classified work with the NSA. Well, every government agency in fact. Most of the higher ups see her regularly."

"And how exactly do you know her?" McGee asked.

"I got hit in the face with a door once while she was at the NSA, split my forehead open. She tapped it up." Bishop answered as they pulled up the lab, a second after Gibbs.

"That does sound like the both of you." DiNozzo said as he put the car in park and turned it off. Gibbs was already out and moving toward the crime scene tape. The three younger agents piled out of their car with their equipment in tow just in time to watch a familiar streak of gold hair just about tackle Gibbs.

**Gibbs POV**

Since he knew he wouldn't be staying and he couldn't handle the kids at the moment Gibbs headed to his Challenger instead of the company car. He heard McGee sarcastic comment but was too worried about Alice to do anything about it, so he pretended he didn't. He sped to the lab at top speed. His mind was racing faster than the car. Why the hell did someone shoot up Alice's lab? He knew she did some classified work and was the primary car physician of most of the higher ups in DC but very few others were privy to the information.

He pulled up to the lab, threw the car in park, killed the engine, and jumped out of the car. He headed straight for the crime scene tape and spotted Fornell crouched in front of the steps with his outer coat off. As Gibbs ducked under the tape he saw Alice was sitting on the steps in front of Fornell with his coat wrapped around her shoulders. Their eyes locked as he straightened, a thousand emotions in one look. She jumped up knocking Fornell over and dropping his coat before bolting for Gibbs, gold curls flying out behind her. He jogged a few steps and caught her trembling form in his arms.

"Jethro." Her voice was quiet and shook almost as much as her body did. She never called him that in front of others, she must be truly terrified. Gibbs pulled her into his chest and wrapped around her protectively.

"It's alright, Alice. You're safe." He murmured into her gold hair. "You're safe." He locked eyes with Fornell, who had righted himself. The silent agreement passed between them, whoever did this was going to die. Slowly. Painfully.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alice thinks and uses everyone's first names as she know most of them well. She calls Gibbs Jethro. Alice and Tony both speak fluent Italian (That I got from google translator) and often use it in each other's company, as you will see in this chapter.

**Alice's POV**

I was trembling sitting on the front steps of the lab. I barely registered that Tobias was crouched in front of me and his coat was wrapped around my shoulders as I stared off into space. Eight men dead and one in critical condition and it was because of me and my damn work.

My eyes immediately focused on Jethro as he stood back up from ducking under the crime scene tape. Our eyes locked and everything else faded away. I shot to my feet knocking Tobias over and dropping his coat. I ran straight for him, he jogged a few steps and caught me in his arms. "Jethro." I mumbled, it was the first thing I said for almost two hours. He pulled me tight against his chest and wrapped protectively around me.

"It's alright, Alice. You're safe." He murmured gently into my hair. "You're safe." I stopped trembling because I knew I was, with him. I felt the look between Jethro and Tobias over my head, and I knew they were going to kill someone.

"Stai bene?" Tony's voice came from behind Jethro. _Are you alright?_ The question in Italian was directed at me. We both grew up speaking Italian as well as English. I pulled back from Jethro enough to see Tony's worried expression. Tim and Ellie stood on either side of him. Jethro had told me he snatched Ellie up out of NSA.

"Sì, sto bene." _Yes I'm fine._ I answered as Jethro made a face, he hated it when Tony and I spoke Italian because his Italian was limited at best. This was easier for me then English right now, as I reverted back to Italian when I was stressed.

"Questo è bene." _That's good. _He sighed in relief. "Where should we start, Boss?" He asked Jethro, switching back to English seamlessly.

"You're point, DiNozzo. I'm not in on this one." He said, back to his usual half growl.

"Right, Boss." Tony answered.

"Dear God, DiNotzo, take her statement since apparently the only thing she can speak right now is Italian." Fornell snapped before Tony could doing anything.

"Right, of course." Tony nodded and shooed Tim and Ellie off into the building. He fished out a notebook and pen. "Alice, mi puoi dire cosa è successo?" _Can you tell me what happened?_

"Lo non sono davvero sicuro, è successo tutto così in fretta." _I'm not really sure, it all happened so fast._ I said. "Un minuto, stavo scrivendo sul mio computer e l'altro, ci hanno sparato." _One minute, I was typing on my computer and the next, we were being shot at. _I gripped the front of Jethro's shirt, who's arms wrapped tighter around me again.

"Gli allarmi non sono andate fuori? Tutto?" _The alarms didn't go off? Anything?_ He asked confused.

"No, non c'era niente." _No, there was nothing._ I said and Tony made a face.

"Potete darmi una descrizione degli aggressori?" _Can you give me a description of the attackers?_ Tony asked gently.

"No, io non li vedo. Ho sentito i colpi e colpire il ponte." _No, I didn't see them. I heard the shots and hit the deck. _I shook my head. I hated not being able to give them more to go on.

"Va tutto bene. Questo è tutto quello che ci serve." _It's okay. That's all we need._ He smiled softly. He turned toward Tobias. "She didn't see anything. 'Heard the shots and hit the deck'. The alarms didn't even go off."

My phone started ringing in my pocket, _**that**__ phone. The encrypted cell that only my boss had the number to. Pulling it out, I answered it immediately. "Yes, Boss." I pushed out in English. Jethro watched me closely._

_"Alice, are you alright?" He asked. _

_"Yes, Sir."_

"Good. Is your Agent Gibbs with you?"

"Yes, Sir." I said instead of telling him that Jethro wasn't mine, everyone thinks we're a thing even though we aren't.

"Hand him the phone please."

"Yes, Sir." I handed the phone to Jethro.

"Yes, Sir?" Long pause. "Of course, Sir." He sounded irritated. There was another pause. "Was planning on it, Sir." That sounded less irritated. Another pause. "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Another pause. "Yes, Sir." He handed the phone back to me.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Go home with Gibbs, now, and stay there until this is handled. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Goodbye Alice."

"Bye Sir." I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket.

"Let me guess. Go home with Gibbs and stay there?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah." Jethro and I answered in unison.

"Figures." Tobias said.

"Let's go." Jethro said, his right hand sliding down to hold my left.

"Okay."

"Bye e prendersi cura." _Bye and take care._ Tony said.

"Anche tu." _You too. _I said as Jethro pulled me toward his Challenger.


End file.
